1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycles, and more particularly, to a motorcycle frame structure having a lowered seating area and integral oil reservoir.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Motorcycles have been used for transportation for many years and are still popular today. A particular segment of the motorcycle market consists of high-performance motorcycles having relatively large and powerful engines. Perhaps the most well-known manufacturer of such high performance motorcycles is the Harley Davidson Company of Milwaukee, Wis.
Consumers of such high performance motorcycles have often expressed a desire for the seating area of such motorcycles to be relatively close to the ground, allowing the rider to sit "low in the saddle" in a somewhat reclining position. These seats are sometimes referred to as "drop seats" and are particularly appealing to riders of smaller stature. However, there are certain structural limitations which, until now, have precluded manufacturers of motorcycle frames from locating the seating area relatively close to the ground.
Conventional high performance motorcycles include an oil tank or reservoir, sometimes known in the trade as an "oil bag", that is typically located below the seating area of the frame. This oil reservoir serves to store oil that circulates around the pistons and other moving components of the engine under pressure applied by an oil pump. In addition, the frame structure typically includes a floating rear swingarm suspension that is pivotally secured to the central portion of the motorcycle frame by a pivot axle and bearings located directly below the seating area. A pair of shock absorbers extend between the pivot mount and rear portion of the frame to dampen rapid pivotal movements of the rear suspension as may be caused by driving the motorcycle over bumps and other irregular surfaces. This dampened rear suspension is sometimes known in the trade as a "softail" style frame. The transmission that couples the motor to the rear drive wheel must also typically fit below the seat area. Thus, in the past, there have been structural limitations which have precluded motorcycle manufacturers from lowering the seating area of the motorcycle frame.
In an effort to lower the seating area of a motorcycle frame, some manufacturers have been known to eliminate the rear suspension and rigidly attach the frame members that support the rear wheel directly to the remaining portion of the motorcycle frame. While this method of manufacturing has allowed for lowering of the seating area of the frame, it does so at a substantial cost, namely, a rough and uncomfortable ride. Even though such motorcycle frame constructions provide a rough ride, the strong desire by motorcycle riders to ride low in the saddle has persuaded some riders to tolerate such a rough ride in order to achieve their goal of sitting lower on the bike.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle frame structure which includes a seating area that is located relatively close to the ground, thereby allowing a rider to ride low in the bike.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a motorcycle frame structure which effectively eliminates the conventional oil reservoir as an obstacle toward the goal of lowering the seating area of the frame structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a motorcycle frame structure which achieves the objective of lowering the seating area while preserving the benefits of a floating, dampened rear suspension.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a motorcycle frame structure which more effectively cools the oil used to lubricate the moving components of the motor.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.